White
by Draikinator
Summary: A short, semi AkuRoku set in the KHIIFM clocktower scene, with added bits. Axel's final goodbye to his best friend. .::Oneshot::.


"He… was the only one I liked… He made me feel like I had a Heart… Haha… So do you…" Axel coughed it out, smiling weakly at the words… His smiled faded quickly, he shook himself mentally into seriousness.  
"Nevermind. Go save Kairi-" He said, raising his still shaking hand to create a permanent portal to the World that Never Was. His hand dropped back to his side, to weak to stay up.  
"Axel…" Was the last thing he heard before he faded into nothing.

It was white. Axel looked around, but there was nothing but white. He looked at his own hands- or what was left of them. Only the faded gray outline shone out. He turned them over, astounded by the oddness of it.  
"Axel?" Axel froze, then looked wildly around him, pausing as his eyes set over the pale, faded gray form of his best friend.  
"Roxas…" he said softly, and felt a slight twinging in his- Heart?  
"Yeah, I'm here, Ax."  
Axel proceeded to attack his friend in a massive hug.  
"Axeli'mnotbreathing!!!" Roxas choked out flailing madly. Axel let go sheepishly.  
"I'm sorry, little buddy."  
"Haha, same old Axel," Roxas laughed.  
"Haha, I guess I am! Rox, you don't know where we are, do you?"  
"It's an in-between world."  
"What's that mean?"  
"It's the last stop between the world we came from and- and- and wherever it is that we after this."  
"Why am I here, then? And you? Why are you still here?"  
"I'm not going through. I'm going back with my somebody. The others passed through quickly… as if they were in a hurry… haha…" Roxas paused, "Demyx stopped by and stayed for a little while though. It's really sad I never knew him so weel back in the organization… I never knew what a great guy he was." Roxas looked down at his feet now.  
"Yeah, he was pretty cool…"  
"I saw everything you did."  
"What?"  
"This place is… anything you want it to be. I just asked it if I could see what you'd been doing at Castle Oblivion when Sora had been there."  
"Oh… You saw that, huh…? I was a real jerk, back then."  
"YOU were. I cannot BELIEVE you got Zexion killed, Ax. Zexion wasn't that bad of a guy. Even if Vexen was… creepy."  
"Vexen? Pshaw, that guy gave me nightmares."  
"Haha, if I didn't already HAVE nightmares, he would have."  
"Oh, right. Sorry, Rox."  
"Not your fault. I haven't had them since I got here. It's been… nice."  
"Wow, that's great, Rox! You always used to wake up so scared… I should have told you why you were having them… but…"  
"But you were scared I would leave. And I left anyway… I'm sorry."  
"…Yeah."  
The two sat there for a little while, amazed they managed to see eachother one more time.  
"You said this can be anything, right?" Axel asked after a moment.  
"Yeah."  
A few moments later, Roxas was sitting atop the Twilight Town clocktower.  
"Axel?"  
"Haha. You did say anything. Like old times, huh?"  
"Like old times…"  
Axel handed Roxas a Popsicle, and took one for himself.  
"Oh, yay! Haha, I thought you forgot I liked this stuff."  
"Oh come on, Rox. You're my best friend- it's IMPOSIBLE to forget anything abut you."  
"Aw, thash sho shweet, Axie." Roxas said in a goo-goo voice, mocking his much taller friend.  
"Aw, Roxie needsh to shtuff it before Axie punshes him in da shnoz." Axel said in an equally goo-goo voice.  
Roxas made a mock face of terror, cringing back. "Oh nooo! Axel is going to hit me! I guess I better leave!"  
"Eeeeh no! Don't you DARE leave, Roxie! Come on, last chance to say goodbye, don't leeeeaaaave!" Axel pleaded grabbibg Roxas' hand as he got up to walk away.  
"Aw, ok, I guess I'll stay," Roxas laughed, sitting back down.  
Axel flashed him a wide, ecstatic grin.  
"Man, Ax, I almost forgot how much I liked you when you were gone."  
"Rox, you are so mean."  
"I know I am."  
"And that is just so much the crueler," Axel snorted.

A little while later, both had finished their ice creams, and were laughing and reminiscing on old memories. Roxas paused, looking down, smile faint.  
"I gotta go, Axel."  
Axel paused, smile fading. He coated it in a fake one. Roxas last memory of him was very important.  
"I know you do…"  
"So long, Axel.  
"So long… Partner."  
Roxas faded away, leaving Axel alone on the clocktower. A single tear splashed down onto the bar beneath the edge as the world faded back to white.


End file.
